


Forgotten Nothing

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Harry, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, M/M, Omega Louis, Unhealthy Relationships, a lot of betas, alpha/omega shaming, also i don't usually agree with louis being an omega, but there's a reason, i'm already sorry, might add relationships later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finally understood what had been bugging him in this relationship since the beginning. </p><p>Zayn and him weren’t supposed to be together. Zayn was an alpha, his stomach twisted when that thought hit him. He was a beta. He was normal. An alpha was supposed to be together with an omega. That much had been made clear every time Zayn used his alpha-voice and every omega’s knees almost gave away, whilst Liam didn’t even react. </p><p>Okay, maybe it was hot when Zayn’s voice got deep like that, but it wasn’t as if he could hardly stand anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an alpha/beta/omega universe. This is my first attempt to write something in this universe, so if you're a real die-hard fan, you probably won't like this. Also, it's written out of the vieuwpoint of a beta, a very confused one at that... And just to clear things up. Alpha!Zayn is Beta!Liam's boyfriend, but he's also helping Omega!Louis out when he's in heat.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy ...if you're still willing to read this fic after my rambling :)

“Come on Liam, lighten up”, Niall whined and when Liam didn’t answer he sighed and went over to the pool table. Niall had taken him to a pub to make him forget about the fact his “mate” was fucking an omega. His “mate” being Zayn and the omega being Louis. He sighed in his drink and rubbed a hand over his face. 

The three days Zayn was gone were bad, but the week after was horrible. Liam constantly having to swallow the burning feeling he felt in his chest when he looked at Zayn. At first he thought it was jealousy, but after the first three months it became clear it was something else. 

 

Sure, there was some jealousy in there when he saw Zayn looking at Louis with that longing expression, but then he also felt in when they were in bed together one night. When Liam almost forcibly had to stop Zayn thrusting into him because he was exhausted. 

Zayn gave him a cold and angry expression and went into the bathroom. The feeling once again crept up in his chest and it was then that Liam realized it wasn’t just jealousy, it was also disgust. Disgust he felt for Zayn and Louis. 

Not Zayn and Louis in particular, but just the fact they were what they were. An alpha and an omega. He bit on his lip, thinking it was ridiculous and cuddled into Zayn when he finally came out of the bathroom with an apologetic expression on his face. 

It had gotten worse after that. His distaste grew every time he saw Zayn eyeing an omega with a particularly sharp smell and he stopped grabbing his hand every time Zayn did so. Zayn didn’t realize, or at least didn’t comment on it. Liam finally understood what had been bugging him in this relationship since the beginning. 

Zayn and him weren’t supposed to be together. Zayn was an alpha, his stomach twisted when that thought hit him. He was a beta. He was normal. An alpha was supposed to be together with an omega. That much had been made clear every time Zayn used his Alpha-voice and every omega’s knees almost gave away, whilst Liam didn’t even react. 

Okay, maybe it was hot when Zayn’s voice got deep like that, but it wasn’t as if he could hardly stand anymore. Liam sighed again and looked around. It was just a local pub, there were a couple of alphas sitting around a table playing cards.

Niall, who was also a beta (thank god), was currently playing pool with some other betas. Two omegas were sitting next to him by the bar and were whispering urgently. He drank his beer and paid the bartender. He got off the barstool and stumbled against one of the alphas on his way over to Niall. 

He mumbled a sorry and continued, but before he could even set three more steps his arm was caught in a death grip. Liam hissed and turned around. It was the alpha he had accidentally stumbled into.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”, the guy demanded. His voice was gravelly from smoking and thick from all the alcohol he and his friends had been drinking all night. “Making my way over to my friend, can I?”, Liam answered evenly while pulling out of the guys fingers. 

“You made me fucking lose, man! I could’ve won 120 bucks, but no…You just had to ruin for me, didn’t you?!” The guy was in his face now and Liam pushed him back. “Whatever man, I said I was sorry!”, Liam said defensively. 

“Sorry isn’t gonna help me get my money back, now is it, you fucking tramp?!” Liam stiffened and clenched his fist. ‘What did you call me, you piece of shit?’, Liam warned softly and the alpha almost backed off when hearing his tone. 

“Liam…”, Niall warned quietly behind him. The whole pub had gone quiet. “You…You heard me”, the alpha weakly challenged. That was it. “How dare you call me that? I am not some fucking slut that needs to be fucked three days a month by some disgusting asshole like you because they can’t take care of it themselves! I am not that fucking desperate!”, Liam yelled and now he was the one backing the guy up. 

The alpha looked strangely overwhelmed and frowned at him in the deafening silence that followed. After a couple of seconds one omega soundly grabbed the other one and pulled her out of the pub. Guilt washed over him and he looked at the other alphas who were all looking at him like he betrayed them in some horrible way. 

“We’re leaving”, the alpha Liam had yelled at said abruptly and he strode out of the pub, quickly followed by the others. “Oh god”, Liam mumbled and he buried his head in his hands. Why had he said all those things? It was probably the Zayn and Louis thing getting to his head. Someone threw their arm over his shoulder and he looked up expecting to see Niall. 

It wasn’t him though. Instead it was a beta with a cheeky grin on his face and brown curly hair. “Well said, mate”, he praised with a deep voice and Liam frowned. “What the hell do you mean?”, Niall asked, coming up beside Liam’s other side. Yeah, what the hell did he mean? Wasn’t what Liam had just yelled pretty horrible? 

“By showing those alphas their place. Trust me, they deserve it. They’ve been coming in here calling us names for almost a week”, the beta said. “I’m Harry, by the way”, he continued before they could answer. 

“Liam”, he said, feeling slightly better about himself. “Niall.” “Niall and Liam, and judging by the way Niall called you out just then, you two know each other.” Harry grinned as they nodded. “Wanna play some pool with us? Don’t worry about the others, we’re all friends.” 

Liam ignored Niall’s sharp glare and quickly answered: “Yeah, sure! I’m in!” The bartender quickly got over the fact Liam had scared away all of his costumers when he ordered 6 beers. 

It was easy to forget about what happened after his fifth beer and before he knew it he was laughing at Harry’s jokes and singing along with the others when they broke into a drunken song. 

He didn’t even notice Niall’s glare anymore until Harry made an especially nasty joke about omegas after getting a pool cue in the dick by his teammate after he embarrassingly missed the balls ( “Wow, now my dick hurts, well not as much as one of an omega in heat…”) and Liam laughed so hard tears started to stream down his face. 

He just started wiping them from his face, still giggling, when Niall grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the door. “Wha-? Niall, stop! I don’t wanna leave yet”, he protested and he started struggling. “Well, we need to talk, so we’re leaving”, Niall snapped and Liam looked at Harry for help. 

“Nah man, Niall’s right. It’s probably time to go. See you back here tomorrow around eight?”, Harry called after him. Liam’s face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. He let himself be tucked into his warm jacket by Niall and followed him outside. 

Liam almost had to run to keep up with Niall. “Around eight? Liam, Zayn’s back tomorrow. You can’t just-“ Niall seemed to force himself to take a calming breath. “You can’t just go on a date with another guy while you’re together with Zayn.” 

“Yeah well, you’re not supposed to fuck another guy while you’re together with someone either-“ Niall’s face twisted and Liam quickly went on. “-besides, it’s not a date. The others lads will probably be there too. You can come too if you don’t trust me.” 

Niall stayed silent, but slowed his pace. “Come on, they’re nice guys…You liked them too! At least, you would have if you’d have loosened up a bit”, Liam sighed.

“Loosened up-? Liam, first you throw a fucking fit in which you not only insult your best friends' orientation, but also your boyfriends'?! You insulted Zayn, your _mate_ -.“ “He’s not my _mate_ ”, Liam snapped, no drunkenness in his voice this time. A tense silence followed.

“What are you saying?” Niall’s voice was quiet now. Liam considered denying what he had just said, just laughing it off. “He’s an alpha”, Liam almost spit the word. “And I’m a-“ 

“You’re a beta. What’s that got to do with anything?”, Niall snapped. “We can’t bond, so he’s not my mate”, Liam answered shortly. “Liam-“, Niall started, softly. “No, this discussion is over. I’m going back tomorrow, you can come if you want.” 

With that he stalked off and made sure Niall didn’t have the chance to step beside him. When they made it to Liam’s apartment, Liam still let Niall in. He couldn’t get it over his heart to close the door in Niall’s face, so he had to walk 3 miles or so to his own apartment. 

He stumbled a bit with the keys, until Niall sighed and took over. Liam was almost relieved Niall hadn’t drank as much as he had. It was annoying to have a decent conversation with someone when your brain was clouded and the sober one always seemed to have better arguments, but in situations like these it was good to have someone sober with you. 

He followed Niall in the elevator and got a good look at his face. He didn’t look angry, just tired. His big blue eyes droopy. Liam wanted to give him a hug just looking at him, but stopped when he remembered he was angry at him. 

Niall caught his gaze and Liam looked away, which meant looking in the huge mirror that was placed in these kind of small elevators. Liam had no idea why the hell they did that and how he always managed to look so horrible in them. 

Especially now. His eyes were puffy and his face was extremely pale. The elevator stopped and he dragged his eyes away from his reflection. Niall opened the door to his apartment and immediately crashed in the couch. 

Normally Liam would protest and insist he sleep on the couch (which Niall would still refuse, but Liam thought it was the principle that counted), but right now he just stayed silent and went to his room. He crawled under the sheets and his last thought before sleep hit him was: _'I hope Niall doesn’t say anything about this to Zayn.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the second chapter. You're finally gonna see some Zayn in this one :)

When he awoke the next day his head hurt… _No surprise there_ and Niall was already gone, which wasn’t really a surprise either because it was almost midday. Thankfully he remembered last night. He didn’t even wanna think about how fucked he would be if he didn’t remember anything.

He took something against his head ache and took a shower. It was Sunday and he didn’t really have anything planned. He took his phone and whilst searching through his contacts he ran across a name he was fairly certain hadn’t been there before: Harry. 

He grinned and typed: _“Did you steal my phone last night??? ;)”_ to the number and then typed _"Ssssorry for being mean Nialler, can you forgive me?? :(“_ to Niall. He started getting dressed and got a text while wiggling in his pants. 

He took the phone and expected Niall to have send something back, but to his surprise it was Harry. _“So what if I did? ;) It worked, didn’t it? You texted me!!”_ Liam grinned and send back: _“Don’ttt flatter yourself, man. Just wanted to make sure if it was you :)”_

After that they jokingly had a conversation about whether or not Harry was the one Liam had met yesterday that ended in Harry saying that he had fooled Liam and that he was actually a double-agent working for the werewolves. 

Liam was about to send something back like: _“I knew it all along!!!”_ when Harry almost immediately after his big confession send: _“Srry Liam, gotta go! See you tonigt though!”_ Liam grinned and send an ok back. 

He looked at the time and was surprised to see almost an hour has passed. Texting with Harry was almost as easy as talking to him. He ate his breakfast and just decided to catch up on The Walking Dead. 

When Liam was done cursing at the Governor for fucking everything up after three episodes and was about to start the next episode the door opened. He looked up and was not in the slightest bit surprised to see Zayn there. 

He was, however, surprised to see Louis following Zayn. “Liam!”, Louis said with a smile and he jumped in the couch next to him. His legs over Liam’s, like he hadn’t just been fucking his boyfriend. Liam hid his grimace and smiled back. ‘What’re you watching?’, Louis said carelessly. 

“The walking dead, do you watch it?”, Liam answered, pushing Louis’s legs off of his. “Oh yeah, watched the first two seasons, but got bored when they were in the farm”, Louis answered with a shrug. Liam opened his mouth to start protesting. 

But two arms snuck around his neck and Zayn pressed a tender kiss on his cheek. He smelled like soap which meant he had (thankfully) taken a shower. “Don’t even start Louis. He’ll begin a tirade from ten minutes about how it gets much better after that”, Zayn said, his breath warm against Liam’s cheek. 

Liam cursed himself for turning red. “It gets better”, he mumbled and Zayn sniggered. “Sure babe.”, he said, after which the arms disappeared and Liam could breathe again. He shook his head sharply and almost moaned. He had forgotten about the headache.

He just went to cable television after that and zapped until he came across AFV, a show Louis happened to like a lot. He grinned when Louis laughed loudly about a guy getting knocked over by his huge dog. 

“Liam, did you and Niall have a fight?”, Zayn yelled from the bedroom after a couple of minutes. “Why?”, he yelled back warily. “You just got a text-“. Liam’s heart skipped a beat and within five seconds he snatched the phone from Zayn’s hands, expecting there to stand something about the fit he had had yesterday in which he had insulted Zayn and Louis. Zayn frowned at him and Liam quickly read the text. 

_“Okay, I forgive you :) Just…call me so we can talk this out?”_ He nodded shakily and started stepping out of the room. “Liam? What’d you guys fight about’, Zayn asked from behind him. “Nothing you should concern yourself with”, Liam answered shortly while walking out of the room. 

“Something wrong?”, Louis asked, laughter still in his voice while he turned toward them and suddenly Liam couldn’t stand his stupid grinning face. He growled. “Nothing is fucking wrong. Leave it alone, Louis!” Liam turned away, but not before seeing the hurt expression seeping over his face. 

“Liam, what the hell? What is wrong with you? Louis didn’t say anything wrong. You’re being very unreasonable”, Zayn snarled and Liam stiffened when he heard the possessive alpha-tone in his voice. He knew he should probably feel hurt and jealous, and he did…

But the burning feeling of distaste was back in his chest and it was taking over the feelings he should be feeling. He tried to calm himself and took a few deep calming breaths, making sure neither Louis nor Zayn saw his face. It was deadly quiet in the room, which probably meant Louis and Zayn had also realized the Zayn’s mistake. 

It was probably still the aftertaste of the mating, but when the burning feeling had gone all that was left was of course the bitter feeling of jealousy and hurt. He had trusted them...he had trusted Zayn and Louis not to develop any feelings toward each other. 

Liam realized he had stood there too long, he snatched his wallet from the table and resumed walking toward the door. “Liam, wait-“, Zayn began hoarsely.

“I trusted you”, Liam said with a thin voice. “There is nothing going on between me and Louis”, Zayn tried while he quickly ran to the door and placed himself in front of it, as though that would stop Liam from going out. 

Liam snorted. “Right…last time I checked “fucking someone” does actually that there’s something going on.” “That’s just to help me, though”, Louis quickly said from behind Liam. Zayn’s eyes were huge and tears were starting to appear in them. 

“Don’t…Don’t make me the bad guy here”, Liam sighed. “Get out of my way.” 

“Liam, you’re the most important person in my life”, Zayn’s voice wavered and he reached for Liam. Liam almost wanted to snort again, but stayed silent, even when Zayn’s hand clasped around his wrist. 

“You’re the most important person in my life and I would never do anything to hurt you, alright? Liam, you’re my _mate_.” The burning feeling was there again when Zayn said that word and he quickly swallowed it away before it could show on his face. 

“Zayn, I am not your _mate_ ”, he snarled and Zayn’s hand tightened around his wrist. “Now get out of my way!” He used Zayn’s grip to his advantage and yanked him to the side. “Liam! Goddamnit! Get back here!” Zayn used his alpha-voice and Liam didn’t even waver. 

“I’ll be late! Don’t wait up for me!”, he yelled back instead. “No, let him go”, he heard Louis say when he opened the door to the stairs. Zayn’s answer was lost when the door shut behind him. By the time he reached the bottom floor Liam was nearly hysterical. 

He called Niall and to his relief Niall almost immediately answered. “Hey Payno…” Niall sounded hesitant, as though he wasn’t sure Liam was still mad with him or not. “Niall.” Liam sounded frantic, as though he had just had a fight with his alpha-boyfriend. 

Apparently Niall also made that conclusion and he sighed. “Just…get over here and then we’ll talk.” Liam nodded, before remembering Niall couldn’t actually see him, but Niall had already hung up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short again, I'm just not good at writing long chapters :/ And again, I apologize for any mistakes you might find back, english is not my native language (as you can probably tell ;) )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've posted something! So here you have it, this time it's longer, yay ^-^!!

Liam quickly took a cab and on the way he weakly made small talk with the driver, just to prevent blowing up in his face. The fact the driver was an alpha kind off made things harder then they needed to be. 

When he finally got by Niall’s apartment he was shaking so viciously he could hardly get the cab door open. “You sure you’re okay, son?”, the cab driver asked for the third time. “Yes.” Liam barely recognized him own voice. He paid the driver and was quickly let inside when he rang. 

Liam flung himself in Niall’s arms and held on tight, trying to stop the shaking. Niall led them to the couch and shushed him. Liam told him what had happened, not even being able to follow his own babbling, but somehow Niall figured it out. 

The next ten minutes were Liam listening to Niall trying to reassure him whilst having his head buried in said persons shoulder.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to…” and “It’ll be okay…” were used a lot. Eventually the shaking stopped and he sighed while detangling himself from Niall. An awkward silence followed. “I, uh. I assume you’re not going back there…so you mind if I order some pizza?” 

Liam snorted. You mind if I order some pizza… He wasn’t even surprised anymore. Even if he was dying he was sure Niall would’ve done just the same, “No, I was actually thinking of having some myself”, he answered while making himself comfortable now that he had calmed down. Niall giddily got his cellphone. 

Liam took the remote and switched the television on. It was some documentary about grizzly bears.

“Hey Liam, what do you wanna have?” “The usual”, he answered, not looking up from the screen. “You are so boring sometimes”, Niall sighed and he ordered a peperoni for Liam. Liam grinned at that. 

Niall jumped in next to him and they looked at the documentary in silence. Liam frowned after a couple of minutes, not because of the documentary (it was actually surprisingly interesting), but because he had expected Niall to ask a thousand of questions. 

Niall stayed quiet however and Liam was grateful. After some time the bell rang and Niall quickly got up. He threw both boxes on the table and soon the delicious smell of pizza filled the air. Liam quickly ate his, before Niall was done with his own and decided to steal half of Liam’s. 

Eventually he had had enough though and Niall still almost ate half of his. The documentary had ended and a bad sitcom started, with cheesy jokes he and Niall still laughed at. “Oh Billy!” the husband and wife on the TV yelled at the same time, looking at their son disapprovingly. Billy shrugged while the camera zoomed in on his sheepish face.

Liam almost spat his coke all over the table when Niall hit his back while laughing. Suddenly his cellphone went off and he forgot all about the coke coming out of his nose. Of course it was Zayn. 

“Can’t fight the inevitable, mate”, Niall pointed out when Liam declined the call. Liam was about to retort something childish like: “But I can try!” when Niall’s phone began to blare and much to his dismay Niall did answer. 

“Zayn? Oh, if Liam is with me?” He gave Liam with a questioning look and Liam viciously shook his head “Uh…No? No, haven’t seen him.” There was a very long, stressful silence in which Niall’s expression didn’t give anything away. 

“Um, yeah. Okay, I’ll tell him…w-when I see him, that is”, Niall quickly said and Liam sighed. Niall bit his lip and ended the call and Liam frowned at him. Niall grinned nervously. “Well, he was pretty damn pissed you walked out on him in the middle of a fight-” 

Liam rolled his eyes and muttered: “Figures.” “-And he also told me to tell you you better get your ass right over there right now or he’ll make you regret it”, Niall went on. Liam snorted. “And? Come on, that can’t be all he said in that time.” 

“Yeah no, after that he kinda just started whining that he hadn’t actually meant to do it and that he’s sorry for hurting you and stuff.” Niall looked a bit uncomfortable and scratched his neck. Liam was all too familiar with Zayn’s strange mood swings. It was very damn annoying to have a fight with him when he had one of those. 

One moment he was at Liam’s throat and the next he was grasping his arms and begging for his forgiveness. Liam sighed and started playing with his phone. “So…you going back home?” Niall sounded unsure, clearly not sure if it was his place to ask. 

“No, I’m going to-. Oh, that reminds me, I have an appointment tonight. As do you, by the way. And it’s in ten minutes, so we should probably get going.” Liam got up and looked at Niall expectantly. 

“Wha-? Are you kidding? You’re still going on that date?”, Niall asked disbelievingly. “Yes, I’m still going to that _appointment_ , thank you very much. You know…it would really help make me get the Zayn-thing out of my head”, Liam said and he gave Niall his best puppy-look. “…and I would really appreciate it if you came with me.” 

Niall sighed when he saw Liam’s face and obliged. Liam gave him a big smile. When they sat in the taxy Liam suddenly remembered something. “Niall, can you like…not mention Zayn and stuff?”, he mumbled. 

“What do you mean: Zayn and stuff?” Niall’s tone had suddenly gotten sharp. “Just, please don’t mention he’s an alpha…or y’know, just don’t mention him at all.”

There was a long silence and then Niall growled: “Fine, but you owe me and tomorrow we are definitely talking this trough. I didn’t mention it today because you were upset and I’m a nice person.” 

Liam quickly nodded and a second later they stopped in front of the pub.Liam got inside and looked around to find Harry with a couple of his buddies in standing by the counter. Apparently Liam had really offended the alphas, because they weren’t sitting at their usual table. 

“Liam, Niall! Hey, mates! How are you on this beautiful evening?” Harry’s expression was one of pure happiness and Liam couldn’t help but smile back. “Great actually!”, Liam said. He pointedly ignored Niall’s snort and ordered two beers. 

He started reaching for his wallet. “No, I’m paying tonight”, Harry smiled. “Who are you and what have you done to Harry Styles?” One of the betas, _Matthew_ Liam suddenly remembered, joked. 

“Still working that double-agent working for the werewolves?”, Liam grinned and Harry laughed loudly. The others just looked confused. “You don’t wanna know”, Liam said as they went to sit at a table. 

“So, Niall. What do you do?”, Harry asked pleasantly. Niall looked shocked for a second and Liam smiled at him. “I’m still studying, actually.” Harry nodded encouragingly for him to continue. “For, uh…advertiser”, Niall continued, clearly happy someone seemed genuinely interested. 

“Really?”, Matthew asked and Niall turned toward him. “I actually also started studying in that direction, but I changed-“ Liam stopped listening to the conversation when he heard people coming in. 

He looked up, half-expecting to see the alphas come barging in. It was just a couple, though. An alpha and an omega. He swallowed and turned back toward the table. Harry’s face was twisted in something like repulsion, but when he caught Liam’s eyes he quickly grinned. 

Liam stared at him for a while and then smiled back. “So anyway…what do you do, Liam?” Harry shoved his chair a little closer to Liam’s. “Just your regular IT-guy. Not really all that interesting, I’m afraid”, Liam answered, a little sad he didn’t have a much cooler job to brag about, like a firefighter or something. 

Harry laughed. “Oh well, we also need guys like you, don’t we?”, he said casually and Liam instantly felt better. He shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so. What do you do?”, he quickly asked, to avoid getting asked what he did as an “IT-guy”, which was always way too complicated to explain to people who didn’t do anything in the sector. 

The conversation that followed when people asked him that question was always him trying to explain things with easy terms and the other person watching him and nodding, even though they clearly didn’t understand a word of what he was saying. 

“Me? I run a store.” “Really?”, he blurted out before he could stop himself. “Really”, Harry nodded earnestly “Why? Were you expecting something else?” Liam awkwardly cleared his throat. “No…I mean, yes. You don’t seem like the…I mean, I don’t wanna offend you or anything, I just-” 

Harry looked at him with an amused expression and Liam cut himself of before he could dig himself any deeper. “You could stop me anytime, mate”, he moaned and Harry barked out a laugh at that. “And you were doing so well”, he answered and he gave Liam’s shoulder a friendly slap.

Liam was surprised at the strength behind it, but then again, Harry did have pretty wide shoulder, so he was probably pretty buff under the sweater he was wearing. “So, what kinda store?”, Liam asked. “Cd.” 

“Oh, that’s neat!”, Liam said enthusiastically. “Thanks. Normally people aren’t really into the ol’ cd thing anymore, y’know? Since they can download everything online now?”, Harry said, attempting to sound nonchalant and failing miserably. 

Liam, who was obviously guilty himself of downloading stuff online, suddenly felt bad. “Is it really that bad?”, he asked carefully. “Nah, not as bad as it could be, I guess. But I think I gotta search for something new, because in three years nobody’s gonna buy shit from me anymore”, Harry said after a big sip from his beer. 

Liam nodded understandingly and also drank. “You know what would make me feel better though?”, Harry said after a silence in which they both looked at Niall laughing loudly about something Matthew said. “What would make you feel better?”, Liam grinned when he heard the teasing tone in Harry’s voice. 

“If you’d come to my shop after tomorrow”, Harry said, looking at him with big begging eyes, blinking adorably. Liam frowned slightly. “Um…sure. But I do have to work, so I’ll only be able to come after four if that’s okay?” 

Now Harry looked at him with a frown. “You’d really do that for me?” “Yeah, didn’t I just say-?” “You’re such an angel, Liam!”, Harry exclaimed after which he threw his arm over Liam’s shoulder and pulled him close. Liam pushed him away and smiled. 

Harry kept paying for Liam and Niall’s drinks after that and Niall slowly but surely warmed up to Harry, laughing at his silly jokes (not about alphas and omegas anymore, Harry had appartely learned Niall didn't like those). After three hours Liam was the one who had to pull a whining Niall out of the pub. “See you tomorrow Liam!”, Harry yelled after them. 

“Yeah, just send me the address tomorrow”, Liam slurred back. “Sure”, he heard Harry laugh before the door closed. “We gonna take a taxi?”, he asked to nobody, since Niall was practically asleep leaning against him. 

Liam looked at the spit dripping out of Niall’s mouth and imagined having to carry him 3 miles to his apartment. Yeah no, taxi it was. He quickly called one and shook Niall, who was slowly sliding down, awake when it arrived. Niall glared at him and stepped in. 

Liam muttered his address to the driver and slumped against the window, mirroring Niall. “Here we are, sir”, the driver said while stopping. Liam looked at the apartment and saw to his horror that the lights on his floor were still on. 

He looked at Niall, who was snoring softly and swallowed. Somebody was gonna have to carry Niall, who was **clearly** incapable of walking, into his own apartment. That’s what he told himself when he told the driver Niall’s address and didn’t get out. 

His foggy mind didn’t want to think about the scolding he was gonna get tomorrow yet, so he quickly though about something else. Harry, he was really a nice guy. Inviting him to his store and all and buying him drinks. He wondered how his store was gonna look. Zayn would probably- No, no, no! Not Zayn, Zayn was angry at him! God, why couldn’t he stop thinking about Zayn for even two seconds?!

The taxi stopped and Liam quickly stopped his, clearly psychotic, line of thoughts. He paid for the both of them and dragged a barely conscious Niall out of the car. He smiled uncomfortably at the driver who looked slightly worried when Niall’s head bonked against the car door...hard. 

Liam winced in sympathy, Niall was gonna feel that tomorrow. After a lot of more bumping into things he finally got Niall into his apartment. Niall mumbled a thanks when Liam threw him onto his bed. Liam was gonna leave him sprawled across like that, but guilt got the better of him and he carefully tucked Niall in. 

He crashed in Niall’s couch and stared at the empty pizza boxes for a while. The last thought that hit him before he fell asleep was: _Zayn is gonna be so pissed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :) Sorry for anyone who's her specifically for the Ziam :/ Next chapter'll be more about them :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I've just kinda been slipping out of the 1d fandom, but I'm slowly getting back in, so don't worry :) I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far, so...here you go!

He was woken up by a loud “Liam!”. Liam opened his eyes to see Niall’s face hovering over his. “What is it, Niall?”, he moaned while rolling on his stomach, trying to ignore the headache. “Don’t you have work today?” It took a while before Liam progressed this sentence. 

When he finally did, he quickly jumped out of the couch. “Oh god, how late is it?”, he asked fearfully, remembering how angry his boss had been last time he’d been late. “Don’t worry, you still have time. It’s just 7 AM. Now, how about a thank you for your very considerate best friend?”, Niall said with a grin.

“Thank you Niall, you are my best friend who always does everything for me and without whom I would be nothing”, Liam, who was very thankful he didn’t have to be scared of his boss glaring at him all day long, quickly said. 

“Damn right”, Niall nodded before quickly grabbing his head. “I must’ve drunk more than I thought. My head is killing me…” Liam bit his lip, guiltily remembering how he had accidentally slammed Niall’s head against the car door. 

In his defense: he had been drunk too. “Yeah, you must’ve”, he laughed uncomfortably. What Niall didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. They ate breakfast and while Liam took a quick shower (after Niall) Niall searched for some clothes that might fit Liam. 

It wasn’t as if Niall was so much smaller than Liam, in fact they were almost the same height, so pants weren’t the problem. It was just that Niall’s shirts were too tight on Liam’s broader chest. When Liam came out of the shower Niall had thankfully found something that fit him rather well. 

 

Before they left he remembered his phone, he took it from the table next to the couch he'd slept on. It was turned off. He frowned, but then remembered foggily waking up from it blaring next to his head and turning it off. When they stepped in Niall’s “car” (he was giving the old thing too much credit by just even calling it that, it was a hand-me-down from Niall’s grandfather who had passed away a couple of months ago), he turned his phone back on.

He swallowed when he saw how many missed calls, messages and texts he had gotten just over the night. He opened the first text and immediately thought better of reading the others when he read it. _Liam, god f*cking damnit, answer me when I call you, you sh*thead!!_

Liam did not look forward to coming home that evening. He was probably gonna have to sleep on the couch. But…now that he thought about it: he had been in the right in their discussion. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have run out like that, but still… 

It wasn’t as if Zayn never did that. True, he did wait until they were both done yelling before abruptly grabbing his jacked and snapping he was gonna go to the pub. “You know what? I’ll drive you, then you won’t have to wait for the bus”, Niall interrupted his thoughts. 

“Isn’t it pretty far from your university?”, Liam asked absentmindedly. “Yeah, but I still have enough time till lessons start”, Niall said driving past the bus station he usually dropped Liam off at. “Okay, thanks mate”, Liam said surprised. 

Niall shrugged. “Don’t mention it. But uh…you’ve been staring at that phone for a while now. Is it that bad?” Liam sighed. “Literally 29 missed calls, without including the texts and messages he left. That’s bad, even for him…” 

“Sounds like you’ve got a storm coming tonight.” There was pity in his voice and Liam nodded. “Shouldn’t you at least let Zayn know you’re okay? You know him, he’s probably out of his mind with worry right now”, Niall suggested and Liam realized he was right. Zayn probably was worried. 

He checked the latest text Zayn send, which was send half an hour ago. _Liam, I know you’re angry, but at least let me know you’re okay :(_ Liam was about to send something apologetic back when he got another text. _If you don’t send something back in ten minutes I’m calling the police to search for your body_

He snorted. Typical Zayn/alpha-behavior right there. “What?”, Niall asked and Liam read what the text said out loud. Niall actually laughed and Liam couldn’t help but join him after about five second of glaring. “What a caring guy”, Niall eventually said, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. 

“Right?”, Liam grinned. “I’m gonna text him back, though. He’s probably capable of doing it.” Niall nodded. _No need to call the police. I’m fine, so don’t contact me when I’m at work. We’ll talk tonight._ He looked at the text for a while. It was rather cold, wasn’t it? 

But then again, what Zayn had done…still did was rather cold too. That made the guilt quickly disappear and made him send the text . Within ten seconds he got a reply. _Fine_. Liam swallowed, sensing the furious edge the text had. 

Ten minutes later Liam stepped out of Niall’s car. “Thanks”, he told Niall. “You’re welcome”, he heard just before he closed the car door. He waved goodbye to Niall and stepped into the building. 

 

~ 

 

He was talking to Andy (a beta) when they ate together for lunch he got a text. He frowned, did Zayn not understand what ‘don’t contact me’ meant? His frown immediately disappeared when he saw the sender was Harry. 

He opened the text, it was an address. For a second he was confused. Why would Harry send him an address? But then he remembered their conversation from last night. That was the address from his store. 

He send _I’ll be there around four_ back while Andy was looking over his shoulder and shewing his sandwich in Liam’s ear. “Do you even know what privacy means, mate?” If Andy even heard the annoyance in his voice he didn’t acknowledge it, instead he asked: “Who’s Harry?” 

“A guy I know”, Liam answered carefully, not wanting Andy to jump into conclusions like how he had when he was dating Danielle. Andy was largely the reason they broke up. Andy had told Danielle about Sophia and him getting along at work. 

With Danielle being an omega and Sophia an alpha it was easy to misunderstand. It was a known fact alphas often got what they wanted even if it meant stepping over an omega in the process. Eventually Danielle had gotten so uncertain she broke up with him.

Liam, who had been trying to get Danielle over her uncertainty for months, was devastated. Liam eventually did end up dating Sophia (something he would definitely not have done had he and Danielle still been going out), but got sick of Danielle’s superior attitude after only three months. 

Then he met Zayn and everything had been going well, until Zayn decided to help Louis out. Then his thoughts towards the whole alpha and omega thing got darker and darker and the spite for them grew, so bad even that he cut all ties with alphas and omegas he didn’t necessarily have to be friends with. 

“Just a guy you know, huh? Does Zayn know about him?”, Andy asked. Liam apparently took too long to answer, because Andy grinned knowingly. “Oh Liam, you never change, do you?”

“Andy, I swear to god, shut up. We’ve been over this a thousand times. I didn’t cheat on Sophia, all right? And I’m not cheating on Zayn either. Harry’s just a friend…no, not even that, I’ve seen the guy two times. The chances are bigger I cheat on Zayn with you than with him”, Liam almost yelled. 

Andy was a nice guy…hell, he was the closest thing Liam had to a best friend, but jumping into conclusions was a big flaw in his otherwise very likeable personality. “Fine, fine”, Andy chuckled. Liam breathed out slowly and put his trademark carefree smile back on his face again. 

 

~

 

Liam got off the bus ten minutes before four o’clock and walked the rest of the way to Harry’s shop. It was a narrow shop he almost missed when he promptly walked passed it, only to quickly walk back when he processed the CD’s he’d seen inside. 

He walked inside and saw there was only one other costumer, who also happened to be a pretty female beta. There was no one behind the cash register. He looked around for a while, a little uncomfortable, and was considering texting Harry when he walked through the doorway behind the cash register. 

He smiled sweetly to the other costumer and then noticed Liam standing awkwardly with a CD from some heavy metal band he vaguely recognized in his hand. He quickly strode over and threw his arm over Liam’s shoulder. 

“Hey Liam, glad you could make it!”, he smiled and Liam smiled back. “ ‘Course, I promised, didn’t I?” “Yeah well, I’ve learned not to trust every drunken promise people make to me”, Harry said wisely and Liam saw his point. Zayn had once promised to buy him all the rubber ducks in the world when Liam said he liked them. 

Then Harry noticed the CD he was holding. “Oh, so you’re into heavy metal, are you? And Rammstein even. Wow, you don’t seem like the type”, Harry said surprised. “Uh…yeah, I listen to them sometimes”, Liam lied, not wanting to admit he just picked the first CD with a familiar sounding band he found to not look stupid in front of female costumer. 

“Really? What’s your favorite song from them?”, Harry asked innocently. Shit. “I don’t really-“, Liam started. “Mine’s ‘Amerika’, it really gives good points about America’s superior attitude towards the other continents, doesn’t it?”, Harry went on. 

“Uh…yeah?”, Liam said dumbly. Luckily he was saved when the woman cleared her throat and Harry went to help her. By the time she left Liam had read a little information about Rammstein on his phone and found out they were a German band and that ‘Amerika’ was indeed a song about America’s arrogance. 

He was about to brag about his knowledge when Harry asked: “You have no idea who they are, do you?” “Uh…yeah I-no?”, Liam sputtered uncertainly. “I was just helping you out in front of the pretty lady, but since I’m the one who got her number I guess I didn’t really help”, Harry laughed. 

“You got her number?”, Liam asked incredulous. “Yep.” Harry casually showed him a piece of paper with a number written on it. Liam felt jealousy boil up and quickly suppressed it. He was dating someone for god’s sake! 

“Buy and listen their CD, so you can sound smart next time”, Harry laughed and Liam nodded. “And don’t expect a discount just because we’re friends!” Liam quickly nodded again and Harry smiled fondly while putting his arm around Liam again. 

“I’m kidding, Liam. I’d give it to you for free, but I also have to eat, don’t I? Ten percent, okay?” “Oh no, you don’t have to-“, Liam started. “No, I do. You’ve been great to me and my friends and-“ Harry stopped talking when another customer entered the store. 

This time it was an alpha. Harry smiled his usual bright smile, but his grip around Liam tightened and he quickly pulled him to the register, away from the guy. Liam, who was busy trying to ignore the all too familiar feeling, didn’t really put any notice to it. 

“I’ll search for some other CD’s and then get going”, Liam said. Harry hummed before saying: “I’ll help you search if you want. Just tell me which bands or singers you usually listen to and I’ll recommend you something.” 

Liam eventually left an hour later with a total of four albums. “I probably won’t make it to the bar tonight”, he told Harry. Harry’s smile faltered for a moment, before quickly returning. “Oh well, maybe tomorrow. Text me?” 

“Sure.” Liam smiled and left with a light heart. Only for it to grow heavier with every second he spent getting closer to home, or rather, closer to Zayn. He reluctantly stepped out of the bus when it stopped at his stop. 

 

The moment he stepped into the elevator he started preparing himself for the worst. There was a big chance he would die. Should he call Andy and Niall to say goodbye? Stepping out of the elevator was one of the hardest things, if not the hardest, he ever had to do in his in his entire life.

No, he had been wrong: opening to the door of their apartment proved to be even harder. He carefully closed the door and pulled off his shoes. Zayn was not waiting for him in the hall, which was a good sign. 

He quietly stepped to the door that lead to the living room and saw that Zayn was sitting in the sofa, looking at the news. He was sitting with his back to Liam, so Liam had no idea whatsoever how his mood was right now. 

For a second Liam considered just locking himself in their room and dealing with it tomorrow, or just ignoring the whole issue until it went away, but he quickly changed his mind. This wasn’t an issue that would just go away. 

He slipped into the couch next to Zayn, who didn’t react in any way. Liam moved a little further away from him and winced when Zayn moved a little. After five minutes he sneaked a glance ay Zayn’s face. Unfortunately he was wearing a poker face. 

Liam had no idea what to do. Just sit quietly until Zayn said something or attempt to start a conversation himself? There was a risk that, if he did the latter, Zayn would blow up and start screaming the whole building together. 

He chose to do the first option and just sit there quietly. When the news ended after fifteen minutes Zayn stretched and turned to him. Liam bit his lip and looked back at him with big eyes. “So…can I “contact” you now?”, Zayn asked coldly. 

Liam was confused, but then remembered the text he had send. He nodded quickly. “Do you realize what you did to me last night?”, Zayn went on, still using the same tone. Liam frowned slightly. “Do you know how worried I’ve been?” 

“That’s why I send that text this mor-“, Liam tried, but he was interrupted by Zayn’s louder voice. “After I threatened to call the damn cops, Liam. Not when I begged for you to contact me for three hours.”

Liam looked away. “My phone was turned-“, he tried again, but he wasn’t given a chance. “I don’t give a fuck about whether your phone was turned off or not. You should’ve answered the first damn time I called you!” Zayn was almost yelling now and Liam realized it was probably best to not say anything.

 

“The fact you’re angry doesn’t give you the right to ignore me, Liam! Especially not if you know I’ve been trying to reach you for five goddamn hours! I would never do this to you! No matter how angry I am, I always let you know whether I’m okay or not! Liam, I thought you’d had an accident and Niall not answering his phone didn’t help either, that piece of-! Oh, and another thing-“ 

That went on for a while and when Zayn was finally done yelling he was standing up and glaring at a big-eyed Liam with a heaving chest. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”, he snapped angrily. Liam stumbled over his own words in his haste to answer.

“I…I mean, when Niall and pub…I mean, when Niall and I went to the pub we both didn’t take the…our, our phone and when we came home we were both pretty drunk and when we came home I was very tired and so, uh… when I woke up from your phone call I wanted to sleep so I turned my phone off…if you get what I mean?”, Liam ended his weak excuse of an explanation, having lost all confidence from Zayn’s deepening scowl. 

A long silence followed. “Just…don’t do that anymore”, Zayn eventually muttered, scowl disappearing. “I won’t”, Liam nodded. “You know I only love you, right?”, Zayn continued softly. “So you’ve said”, Liam said under his breath. 

“What’d you say?” Liam quickly retreated from the conversation he would have with Zayn if he admitted what he’d said. “Nothing.” Zayn didn’t insist on knowing what he’d said and went into the kitchen. 

“What do you wanna eat?”, he asked casually, clearly desperate to have a light-hearted conversation. “I think we still have some leftover spaghetti from Thursday, just warm that up”, Liam answered, just as casual. Zayn nodded and went over to the fridge.

“What’s that you got there?” He nodded to the bag with CD’s Liam was still holding, while they were waiting for the spaghetti to warm up. “Some CD’s I bought.” “CD’s? Why the hell did you buy those? Let me see”, Zayn reached for the bag and Liam reluctantly handed it over. 

“Rammstein? Since when do you like that kind of music? I thought you hated metal?”, he asked incredulously. Liam muttered something inaudible. “But seriously, why did you buy CD’s in the first place?”, Zayn frowned. 

“A friend of mine owns a CD shop and I thought I’d help”, Liam said. “Oh? Do I know this friend?”, Zayn asked. “Uh…no, I don’t think so. He’s a guy Niall and I met a couple of days ago.” Zayn nodded slowly. “You know what, I’m gonna put these CD’s away”, he quickly said. 

When he came back, the spaghetti was warm. After a meal with both of them acting as normal as they possibly could they watched a movie both of them clearly didn’t enjoy, but both not turning it off either. Liam went to bed right after while Zayn took a shower.

Liam knew he probably should’ve confronted Zayn about the whole Louis-thing, but he couldn’t, not just yet. He would evetually have to, preferably before Louis’ next heat. He didn’t think he could take another one of those without abruptly gathering his stuff and leaving the apartment, so he never had to look at Zayn’s face again. 

He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep when Zayn came into the room. He heard him shuffling around a bit before also laying down. After about two minutes Zayn’s arm sneaked around his stomach and a warm, damp chest pressed against his back. 

Liam swallowed and forced himself to enjoy it, this was Zayn for god’s sake, not just some random alpha. Eventually he eased into the hug and let Zayn’s breath against his neck calm him down and eventually drift him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. For anyone wondering about the song 'Amerika' I've mentioned in this chapter, you can listen to it right here: [Amerika](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPuKWy0_cJ0). But, like mentioned, it's heavy metal so it might not be everyones cup of tea!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I wrote another chapter! Yes, I know it's been two months, but I haven't really been in a writing mood, sorry! (and I fell out of the 1D fandom, even though I said I wouldn't :/)

When Liam was woken up by his phone the next day he was alone, which wasn’t really surprising since Zayn had to be at work half an hour earlier than Liam. It was surprising Zayn hadn’t woken him up to say goodbye, because that was what he normally did.

Liam decided to not think into it too much and took a shower. When he came into the kitchen he frowned when he didn’t see the usual little note (with something sappy like See you tonight, love on it or something) on the table. He checked his phone, no texts either… Maybe Zayn had been running late and had forgotten because of that. 

That or he’d still been pissed. Liam sighed and ate some cereal while making his lunch before walking to the bus stop. These little things were the things who made Zayn who he was, the Zayn Liam loved. If he wasn’t going to do these things anymore… 

Liam stopped himself and cursed when he saw the bus was already there and quickly ran before it drove away without him. The driver was a squirrely omega that stopped for him when he saw Liam running to catch up. 

Liam forced a smile, which the man returned. See Liam, not all omegas are bad. He nodded to himself and ignored the only empty spot next to an alpha and instead went to stand next to two beta students. He ignored the slightly offended look on the guy’s face and told himself he only did that because some old woman might step on the bus later that needed the place. 

When he got off at work he saw an omega had taken his place. The alpha send him an arrogant grin and Liam grimaced. Good for him. Liam hoped he was happy. Much better than some beta like him sitting next to him, wasn’t it?

 

He greeted Andy with a weak smile and sat down behind his desk just as his boss stepped past him, a bunch of papers were thrown on it. He stared at them for a second and looked at his boss’s retreating back, stopping himself from calling out something rude. 

“What is this?”, he asked, disbelievingly picking the papers up. It were at least thirty. “Mason’s in heat and the company can’t really afford it not being done…especially in this period.”, Andy said, eyeing the papers with a pitying expression. 

Right, Mason was in heat. No way he could come to work then, right? Liam groaned and threw the papers back on his desk. “Why does he even work here? I’ve done his share of work at least three times already!” 

“Yeah, well, don’t be too harsh on him. It’s not his fault he’s in heat, right?”, Andy frowned. Liam felt shame wash over him, that was right. Omega’s couldn’t actually help that they had heats, but they could help how they solved it… 

Liam shook his head. Nope, he was not going to think about that right now. “I guess…but still”, he mumbled. Andy didn’t comment on it and went to get some coffee for them both. Liam sighed and started his computer to do Mason’s work. 

 

It was already lunch when Liam finally finished it all. What Mason did wasn’t exactly Liam’s cup of tea. He had studied it, but what he did was quite different, so many mistakes and corrections were made in those four hours. 

“I’m finally done”, he almost yelled victoriously, pushing himself away from his desk and standing up. “Well…you still need to finish your work, though”, Andy deadpanned. Liam send him a glare. “Seriously? Why are you always like this to me?” 

Andy grinned. “I exist to torment you.” Liam pinched his arm, which got him a whine, and got his lunch out, it was already half past twelve and he was starving. He took his phone as well and unlocked it. 

Nothing… He sighed and sadly munched on his bread. “Okay, what caused the sudden mood change?”, Andy asked after a sigh. “Nothing”, Liam said, knowing he was being pouty. “Liam, don’t look at me with those puppy eyes when I don’t know what’s wrong…seriously, you’re starting to make me feel guilty and I didn’t even do anything”, Andy complained. 

“Oh, sorry. Next time I look at you, I’ll make sure I don’t look at you with “puppy eyes” ”, Liam said sarcastically. “You do that”, Andy nodded, easily avoiding a fight. Liam went back to eating and thought about all this. 

Zayn was obviously still angry, he was sure of that now. He hadn’t been running late or forget, he was just plain pissed, but Liam didn’t feel like he was the one that should make up. No matter how worried he had made Zayn, Zayn was still in the wrong. 

The fact that he was still getting it on with Louis even after he gotten together with Liam was enough prove. And Liam knew, he really did know, how hard it was for Louis to find a trustable alpha to help him out, but still… using your friend’s boyfriend you had hooked him up with in the first place. Zayn and Louis should realize this, but they didn’t, they didn’t, because it was in their genes. 

It was normal for them. Liam, for the umpteenth time that month, swallowed thickly for the feeling to go away. He needed to talk to someone about this, to get some advice… Not with Niall, he’d just tell Zayn or Louis. 

He looked at Andy, who had just accidently spilled all his sandwiches all over the floor when opening his lunchbox. No, it was too risky, plus, he was dating an omega right now. 

He didn’t really have any more friends he could trust with this- Except that he did, Harry could probably help him out! True, he hadn’t known him for that long, but he seemed like a decent guy he could trust. Besides, he didn’t really seem like the sort of guy that would tell him to just suck it up, because Louis was an omega and he needed help. 

Yeah, Harry it was. He quickly send a text to him. _Hey, mate. Me again, you free tomorrow evening?_

He hadn’t even put his phone down before an answer came. _Sure, mate. Same place with my friends and Niall?_ Liam quickly shoved the last (slightly too big) piece of his sandwich in his mouth, which proved to be a mistake when he soon after started coughing. 

He send a sniggering Andy a foul look after he was done and answered with tears in his eyes. _I’d like to talk to you in private if you don’t mind?_ _Yeah sure, you wanna go grab something to eat :)?_ He let out a relieved sigh. They arranged where and when they’d go and ten minutes later Liam put his phone away with a smile, he’d be glad to get it all off his chest. 

He ignored Andy’s suspicious look and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short ass chapter. Updates will probably be very very very irregular (if they come at all)!! I'm really sorry, expecially to the people that have been nice to me and supporting me from chapter 1 :/!!


End file.
